Light Silverpaw's Path
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Silverpaw opens a portal to another world, she finds herself in a world with doubles. The only double missing is her. Now, the young kit only has one shot to get home. If she dies, it's a game over. There's no coming back. ACCEPTING OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: OOOOOOHHHHHH! NEW STORY! **

**Broken: INTERNET! I MISSED YOU!**

**Grim: we finally got the virus out. So, here's a new story I thought up of, while I was on google.**

**Broken: This story stars our little apprentice, Silverpaw!**

**Grim: ENJOY! LOOK AT THE END FOR A LITTLE SURPRISE! **

Silverpaw opened her blue eyes, tapping her paw on the nightstand next to her white bed. She finally found what she was looking for, and opened the little cases. She took out a contact, and placed it in her right eye. She then took out another one, and did the same. She smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Thank StarClan for Sniffles." Silverpaw said, as she placed the cases down. She then got out of bed, and took a shower. She loved Sniffles for what he did for her. Before the contacts, she was blind. Unable to see the world, it made her depressed. She pleaded to Sniffles that he helped her, and happily, he did.

Once she was done with her morning things, she walked downstairs, only to see not a soul in sight. There was a note on the table. It read:

"_Silverpaw,_

_Grim and I left to go visit Jasper. We'll be back later. Don't get killed! Stay OUT of the woods, and have a great weekend! Love ya!_

_~Broken and Grim_'

Silverpaw threw the note out, and grabbed the satchel Grim had given her. She filled the bag with the Ruin's spell book, the iPod Broken gave her, and her lucky pocket watch. The Ruin's got her a pocket watch with a rose on it for her birthday. She always took it with her, wherever she went.

Silverpaw left the house, making sure to lock the door. She then made her way to the park, a smile on her face.

"SILVERPAW!" a hyper voice called, making the small cat turn around. She smiled at the tree friend behind her.

"Hey, Risky! How are you?" she greeted. The Nepative picked her up, gently twirling her around. Silverpaw loved Risky. He was like a brother she never had.

"How's my favorite kit?" he spoke, finally stopping and setting her down.

"Good. You?" she replied, still smiling.

"Great! Imma get some sweets in a sec. Where you headed off to?" he asked. Silverpaw nudged to the park that was only a few yards away.

"I'm gonna read some spells from Grim's book!" she told him happily. He chuckled, as he ruffled her head.

"Alright, just don't get hurt. Those two Ruin's would kill me if anything happened to you!" he said. She nodded, and gave him a hug goodbye. The two went their own ways, Silverpaw getting the spell book out.

The young she-cat sat by a tree, opening the book to a page that was bent in the corner. She started looking at each spell, looking for the right one.

"Huh? What does spell do?" she wondered out loud. She spoke the words, and the book started to glow a bright purple. She quickly threw it down, and stood up. The book started to levitate, as a low growling sound was heard. She watched in horror, as red liquid started to drip from the now open portal. The liquid, which looked like blood, started to burn the ground below it. Silverpaw let out a shriek of terror, as she started to run. A strong force stopped her. What felt like a paw grabbed her tail, pulling her towards the portal.

"HELP!" she screamed as loud as she could. No one heard her. She squeezed her eyes shut, as she was pulled through, praying to StarClan she would make it out alive.

"Silverpaw! We're back!" Broken called, a smile on his face. He looked around, noticing the young kit wasn't coming to greet them.

"Silverpaw! You've gone deaf or something?" Grim spoke, walking upstairs. She looked in all the rooms, only to find that they were empty.

"Grim!" Broken yelled up to his sister. "Our book's gone!"

"WHAT!" Grim couldn't believe it. She rushed down the stairs, and to the safe that their spell book was kept in. It was opened, and empty. She knew the girl took the book. She sighed, shaking her head. Broken left the house, rushing around town to find his apprentice. Grim stayed behind, thoughts filling her mind. She then looked up at the dusk sky, closing her eyes.

"Please StarClan, please get Silverpaw home safely." she prayed, her tail wrapping around her legs.

**Grim: END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**Broken: SUBMIT YOUR OC IF YOU WANT! INFO!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Animal:**

**Fur Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Clothing:**

**Other Things (jewels, tattoos, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Lovers/Crushes:**

**History:**

**Grim: Well, here's us! There will be more OCs later on in the story by me probably, but not at the moment. Also, no one has a history! None shall ever find out... okay… maybe in the story you might.**

**Name: Silverpaw Blue**

**Age: 13**

**Animal: Cat**

**Fur Color: Silver**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Clothing: A black satchel that she usually carries with her.**

**Other Things (jewels, tattoos, etc.): A gold hoop earring on her right ear**

**Personality: Shy near her crushes, sweet, nice, helpful, and loyal**

**Likes: Sweet things, nice people, happy things, reading, practicing, and hanging out with friends**

**Dislikes: Mean people, limes, not finding her contacts, Petunia**

**Fears: Limes (will die if eating one), and wild badgers**

**Lovers/Crushes: Haku **

**History: Unknown**

**Name: Haku Night**

**Age: 13 ½ **

**Animal: Leo**

**Fur Color: Blue with a gold tail**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Clothing: A beautiful white outfit, with a gold locket that's always with him**

**Other Things (jewels, tattoos, etc.): None**

**Personality: Nice, helpful, mysterious, quiet**

**Likes: No one knows**

**Dislikes: No one knows**

**Fears: None**

**Lovers/Crushes: Some say Petunia**

**History: Unknown**

**Name: Grim Ruin**

**Age: Unknown**

**Animal: Hakka**

**Fur Color: Orange, white tip tail, paws, and ears, and red Cs on her body**

**Eye Color: White part a dark gray, and her eye color is blood red, that are slits**

**Clothing: Red pullover hoodie, black jeans, black combat boots, and black hair that reaches the middle of her back**

**Other Things (jewels, tattoos, etc.): Tattoo of a paw print on her hip, tattoo on her right arm that says 'Rot in Pieces' and music note earrings**

**Personality: You should know**

**Likes: Fireworks, music, sleep, hanging out with friends, killing, running, finding shiny things**

**Dislikes: Unknown**

**Fears: Spiders**

**Lovers/Crushes: No one knows. No one ever sees him, but they all know she's taken.**

**History: Unknown**

**Name: Broken Ruin**

**Age: Unknown**

**Animal: Ikki**

**Fur Color: Light gray, white tip tail, paws, and ears, blue Cs on his body**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Clothing: An aqua blue shirt that has a white bunny eating a cookie on it with white block letters 'NOM NOM' on it, black jeans, and black slip on Vans**

**Other Things (jewels, tattoos, etc.): Tattoo of a dragon on his left arm, and a tattoo with 'Death to All!' on his right arm**

**Personality: You know**

**Likes: Like Grim**

**Dislikes: Like Grim**

**Fears: Like Grim**

**Lovers/Crushes: Dana, but he hasn't seen her in a while**

**History: Unknown**

**Name: Risky White**

**Age: 21**

**Animal: Nepative**

**Fur Color: White, left ear, foot, and eye are blue; paw is striped with blue and white, then blue all the way. His right side is the same, just with red**

**Eye Color: Blue and Red**

**Clothing: None**

**Other Things (jewels, tattoos, etc.): None**

**Personality: Usually hyper**

**Likes: Sweets, friends, music, happy things**

**Dislikes: Not being able to have sweets**

**Fears: No more sweets… FOREVER**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**History: None**

**Name: Spitz Wind**

**Age: 25**

**Animal: Tianlong **

**Fur Color: Blue with white underneath**

**Eye Color: Blue **

**Clothing: None**

**Other Things (jewels, tattoos, etc.): None**

**Personality: Will say whatever is on his mind**

**Likes: Flying, wind, and peace**

**Dislikes: People bugging him**

**Fears: None**

**Lovers/Crushes: My friend's OC**

**History: Unknown**

**Name: Bravepaw Fluff**

**Age: 9 ½ **

**Animal: Cat**

**Fur Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Clothing: None**

**Other Things (jewels, tattoos, etc.): None**

**Personality: A happy little kit that can be hyper at points**

**Likes: Happy things**

**Dislikes: Sad, terrible things**

**Fears: He won't be able to get into StarClan**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**History: Unknown**

**Broken: WE'RE MAKING A NEW CHAPTER 'CAUSE WE'RE BORED! SEE YOU SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silverpaw opened her eyes, seeing the dusk sky above her. She slowly sat up and looked around. It wasn't Happy Tree Town, but looked a lot like it. She looked to her left, and found a nice stone castle. She slowly got up, putting the book in her satchel. Before she could walk away, the wooden drawbridge dropped. A Leo on a white horse appeared a smile on his face. Silverpaw's eyes widened at the sight of him, as the horse trotted towards her.

"Hello there, ma'am. My name is Haku Night. It is a pleasure to meet you." he spoke, holding out his paw. Silverpaw shook it with her shaky ones.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Silverpaw Blue." she replied. He smiled.

"What a lovely name. Are you new here?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled more, and pulled her onto the horse.

"I will show you around Night City. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here!" he told her, making his horse slowly walk. Silverpaw wrapped her tail around her leg, admiring the city. It was much cleaner than Happy Tree Town. It wasn't stained with blood.

"Silverpaw," Haku spoke, gently tapping the girl's shoulder. "This is Spitz Wind. He's a caretaker of this city. He makes sure everything is right."

"Hello, Silverpaw. Glad to see there's a new face in Night City!" Spitz spoke, his voice low and a bit rough. Silverpaw smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Spitz. How is everything?" she asked.

"All is well. Just watch out for Grim. She strikes at midnight to very early morning." he warned. Silverpaw cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Uh… Spitz! I think Madam Sunstar needs your help with finding Bravepaw!" Haku spoke, looking at the Tianlong in front of him. He nodded, and flew away.

"Madam Sunstar?" Silverpaw repeated in confusion. Haku nodded.

"Yes, the goddess of day." he told her. The white horse began to walk more, Silverpaw admiring every inch of Night City.

"COMIN THROUGH SWEET PEOPLE!" a hyper voice called. Silverpaw smiled, knowing exactly who it was. In a heartbeat, Risky zipped by, scaring the horse. The white horse jolted up, yelling in both fear and shock. Haku was able to stay on, but Silverpaw was thrown off. She slammed on the ground with a _thud_, tears filling her eyes as her arm was spilt open.

"SNOW! IT'S OKAY! CALM DOWN BOY!" Haku shouted, trying to calm his horse. Snow didn't obey. He started kicking, nearly hitting Silverpaw in the head. Before the horse's hoof could hit her, a flash of red passed before Silverpaw's blue eyes. She was pulled away, and once she stopped, she looked at her hero. It was a red cat, much younger than her.

"Hi there! I'm Bravepaw!" he said happily, smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grim: Wow! I woke up two mornings ago, and found 7 messages on my phone for this story!**

**Broken: I was also speechless.**

**Grim: Well, I got OCs from awesome people! So, enjoy the story!**

"I'm Silverpaw. Nice to meet you!" Silverpaw spoke, smiling at the other cat in front of her.

"Have you met the others yet?" he asked, looking around. She shook her head. Bravepaw grabbed her paw, and pulled her to City Hall.

Inside, tree friends swarmed around, everyone talking. On the stage, locked in a cage, was Grim. Her eyes were filled with fury, as she grumbled to herself. Bravepaw pulled her to a few people.

"Silverpaw, this is Rainier, Millie, and Nina!" he spoke, pointing to each one. Nina was a two-tailed cat, or Nekomata, with lime green fur, a black belly, and black tipped tail and ears. She also had yellow eyes that made Silverpaw's skin crawl.

Millie was a Labrador with fading yellow fur. She had black pac-man eyes and wore a three layer necklace made of red and orange clay beads. She also had bracelets and earrings of the same pattern.

The last was Rainier, another tom that caught Silverpaw's eye. He had dark gray fur with black tabby markings, and black pac-man eyes.

"Hello." Silverpaw said, waving shyly to them.

"Hello, dear. Nice to meet you." Millie spoke, smiling at her.

"Hi!" Nina waved back, also smiling.

"Hey! I'm Rainier!" Rainier smiled.

"Why is Grim in a cage?" she asked. Everyone's faces fell.

"Well, dear," Millie started slowly. "You see, Grim's not as nice as some people here in Night City. She's worse than Ryan. We're here to listen to what Madam Sunstar has to say."

"Who's Ryan?" she asked. Rainier pointed to a badger. He had grayish brown fur, eyes that were red with white pupils, and wearing a plain green military uniform.

"Watch out for him. He's not too nice." Rainier spoke quietly, making sure the badger didn't hear him. Soon, a horn went off, and everyone was gathering, trying to get to the front.

While they were waiting, Bravepaw had pointed out everyone in there, naming them all, and telling her about her.

Near the front, were Scar, Ruin, Starla, Chelsie, Belize, Raven, and Yoko.

Scar was a tiger with dark blue fur, and lighter blue stripes. He wore a tiger officer uniform, and had white eyes with black pupils.

Ruin was a wolf with black fur, and with a hairstyle of emo fashion. He wore combat boots, a black trench coat, All That Remains band t-shirt, and a pocket watch. Like Grim's his eyes were red.

Starla was a midnight blue fox, with dark brown eyes. She also wore a light blue hoodie with a blue star on the back. Silverpaw didn't trust Starla too much. She was worried about her.

Chelsie was also a fox, with gold fur, and silver paws and tail. She also had blue eyes, and a birthmark that looked like a raccoon on her forehead. Seeing another fox made Silverpaw want to faint.

Belize wasn't a fox. He was a raccoon with blue fur, and darker blue markings. His eyes were black, as he wore a light blue shirt with a black stripe down the back, and white gloves.

Raven was a cat with all white with black ears, her tail has a black tip then it goes red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, then it just goes white. The colors were also neon. She wore a black short sleeve shirt with a red skull on it, and dark blue skinny jeans with black boots. She also had on a rainbow striped choker with a silver bell and dark red with black stripes sweatband. Her hair was long and straight, that had bangs covering her left eye. The color of her hair was all black, but her bangs were neon rainbow, just like her tail but the tip ends were white instead of black. Here eye color was also bright pink.

Yoko was a Cheshire cat, with her fur black with bright green stripes. Her eye color was also bright green. She had no pupils. Her eyes also seemed to glow. She also wore a bright green kimono robe, with a black and green striped bow wrapped around her waist, and bright green flip flops. Her hair was long, spiky, mid back black hair, with spiky bangs and bright green stripes. Bravepaw also mentioned of her having very sharp teeth her inside of her mouth, and bright green, except her teeth. Her blood was also a bright green and she always smiled like a Cheshire cat.

In the second row, were Risky, Fizzy, Growl, Rawr, and Shatter.

Fizzy was another fox, with pale peach fur. His eyes were bright orange, with white speckles. His hair was also spiky… well; he had a few spikes on his head. He also had on a silver chained necklace with a lemon, lime, and orange charm. His tail was fluffy and was orange with a few speckles of white. The tip was white, but had a few speckles of orange as if its fizzy orange soda. This fox, however, Silverpaw didn't actually mind. She was scared of him, of course, but it wasn't as bad as the others.

Growl was an arctic fox, with dull, green, emotionless eyes. Her fur was snow white, as her hair was black that reached her shoulders. Her bangs also covered her left eye. She wore a red shirt that showed her shoulders with a black skull on it, and dark blue jeans, with black and red converse. She also had on black fishnet fingerless gloves that went to her mid upper arm. This wasn't any fox that Silverpaw had seen, but she still didn't trust her.

Rawr was also an arctic fox that had green eyes, and also a snow white body. She had a short, choppy scene hairstyle. She wore a black tang top with mint green tang top over it, but it showed off her stomach, but it covers near her waistline. She also had on slightly dark baggy jeans, but she wore a black with silver spike belt, and she wore black high top converse, with the yellow batman symbol and thigh high socks with the joker on them. She had a batman symbol necklace and a black wristband with grey spikes, and it was on her left wrist. Her earrings consisted of a diamond stud, spike stud, safety pin, and a silver hoop. Bravepaw also said she had a silver chain stud, a nose ring, a tongue ring, and a bellybutton ring. _Great,_ Silverpaw thought, feeling sick to her stomach. _Another fox. How many does this town have!_

In the third row, were Spitz, Millie, Rainier, Nina, and Broken. Behind them were Silverpaw, Bravepaw, Haku, Softheart, and Thornpelt.

Softheart was a she-cat, and the mother of her kit, Bravepaw. She also had light purple fur, and hazel eyes. She only wore a beautiful emerald necklace, with heart earrings.

Thornpelt, on the other hand, was a tom. He had a yellow pelt, and a black belly. He had a scar on his throat. Silverpaw was surprised he was still alive. The tom also had on some dog tags.

In the fourth row, were Spots, Yumi, Lani, Ongaku, Aki Lu, Yohei, and Sakura.

Spots was a green-blue dog, with light green spots on her back. Her eyes were also a deep green, with hints of mint green in them.

Yumi was a varg, or shadow wolf. She had light blue fur, and a white under part. Her tail seemed as though it would dissolve at one point in the air. She wore a black tank top, black jeans, and black converse. Bravepaw said that Yumi controlled the shadows. She was able to disappear, make shadow art, make things out of shadows, give people nightmares, and consume someone in darkness. He also said she carried around two sickles.

Lani was a black she-cat, wearing a red sweater, black slacks, and black shoes. Her eyes were also black, with hints of red.

Ongaku was a chuppuwa, with a black music sign on her belly. Her eyes were ocean blue eyes. She had on an ice blue kimono, with little snowflakes on it. She also wore a snowflake bracelet. Bravepaw said she controlled ice and snow. She was also the sister of Song.

Aki Lu and Yohei were brother and sister, both also being a tree kangaroo. Aki Lu's fur color was dark blue with green, while Yohei's was the opposite. Both had black hair. Aki Lu's hair reached her waist, while Yohei's was spiked in the middle. Aki Lu also had green eyes, while Yohei had blue.

Sakura was a chuleaf, and the cousin of Ongaku. She had a blossom on her cheek. Bravepaw said that Naught had given her a spell to control earth. Sakura wore a bright pink kimono, with mint green outlining. She had light pink eyes, with hints of green in them.

In the last row, were Naught, Jasper, Hanabi, Nightmare, Cassie, Frost, Kasumi, Suki, Song, Crackle, and Smoky.

Naught was a white wolf, with pure white eyes. She wore a black robe, and a silk collar. Bravepaw said she could do _any_ type of magic, yet she preferred the good kind.

Jasper was also a wolf, with blue eyes, and dark gray fur. His hair was black that was a beautiful blue at the tips. His hair also reached his shoulders. He wore a pink t-shirt with a black heart in the middle, light blue jeans, and black shoes. He was the cousin of both Grim and Broken Ruin.

Hanabi was a dark gray cat, wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and matching shoes. His eyes were gray, as he wore a heart necklace. He was Jasper's lover, making some people sick. But, Grim or Broken was always there to back them up… well… only Broken now.

Nightmare was a Doberman pincer, without any eyes. His eye sockets dripped with blood. His fur was black, with red tipped ears, paws, and tail. He wore a black t-shirt, red jeans, and black shoes. Tattooed onto both arms, were the Hell Shade symbol; a star in a circle, drawn in purple. Bravepaw said to stay away from him, since he was all bad news.

Cassie was a white mogwai, wearing a denim jacket, jean shorts, and black flip flops. She also had blue eyes, white hair that reached the middle of her back, and always wore a black chocker that had a skull in the middle. She also had the biggest crush on Grim.

Frost was a lonce. He wore a blue pullover, blue jeans, and matching shoes. His eyes were ice blue, just like Ongaku's. Like Cassie, he had a crush on Grim, but never knew Cassie did. He also hated anyone who got near her, just like the mogwai, but seemed to be more protective of her.

Kasumi was a gray panda, with black markings. She wore a black kimono, and black flip flops. Her eyes were black, as she always seemed to wear a gold coin around her neck.

Suki was an owl, who had brown feathers, a black beak, and purple eyes. She had a scar on her cheek from a battle, and wore a medal around her neck 24/7. She could stay up as long as she wanted, but preferred to sleep at some point.

Song was a strange animal. He was something called a 'canda', a mix of a cat and panda. He took the image of a cat, but had the markings of a panda. He wore a white t-shirt with a black music sign in the middle, black jeans, and black shoes. His eyes were also purple, and on a cold day, he would wear his music scarf.

Crackle too was a cat, with blue fur. She had messy blue hair, a ripped navy blue t-shirt that had a firework on it, and always carried around a black backpack with fireworks in it. Her tail, leg, and right ear were wrapped up. If her tail or ear was unwrapped, that part would fall off. She kept her leg wrapped up, since it never healed correctly. She also had a scar on her right cheek, and she had black eyes.

Smoky was a dark gray cat, wearing a black zip-up jacket, and a spike bracelet on his tail. He also had a cigarette handing out of his mouth. His eyes were bright yellow, with small hints of gray.

Sunstar soon came on the stage. She looked down at Night City, and smiled.

"Hello, my citizens!" she greeted as she stepped up to the microphone. "Here today is the first time well will exile a citizen from Night City. Never before had we done this, but there is a first for everything. Grim, do you have anything to say before we exile you?"

"I'll be back," Grim started, chuckling darkly. "And when I do come back, you'll all pay. For what you've done to me, and my family. I'm going to get you all back. And I'll start with you."

The Hakka pointed at Rainier, who glared at her, making his little paws tight fists.

"I'm not scared of you! I'll take you down! All by myself!" he hissed. She chuckled once more.

"And then you… dog." she spoke, pointing at Millie, who glared at her. But, before she could say anything, the Hakka went on. "And then Flaky. The little scared girl, who's afraid of her own shadow."

Flaky looked at Grim with both surprise and shock. Grim had always acted like Flaky's big sister. She kept her out of harm's way as best she could.

"And of course, my little brother. The only one who tried to help. The one who tried to calm me down." She pointed at the Ikki. Gasps filled the room. Grim would _never_ harm Broken on purpose. No one knew she snapped this far. People glanced from Grim, to Broken. The two Ruins just stared at each other, both seeming to have a silent conversation.

"And finally, my cousin, Jasper. My happy, little cousin," she spoke, smiling at the wolf, who glared at her. She chuckled quietly. "Everyone else will be easy. Easier than killing Haku's dear father."

Haku growled, glaring daggers at the hakka.

"He was an easy kill. He didn't put up a fight!" Grim went on.

"SHUT UP, YOU OMEN!" Haku shouted, drawing his sword.

"Haku, calm down, dear. That's what she wants." Millie spoke, gently laying a paw on the boy's shoulder. He sighed, knowing she was right.

"Well, I believe it is time." Sunstar spoke, as they rolled the cage into the back. Everyone left the building, and followed them to the woods.

Once there, they opened the doors, and Grim jumped out. She made her way into the woods, and looked back at them.

"So long, Night City. See you all soon!" Grim spoke, smiling back at the citizens. No one spoke. With one, little breeze, the hakka was gone. Her body faded, and was whisked away, no one seeing her leave.

As night fell, Flaky couldn't help but stare out her window, looking at the forest. Why was Grim after her? She helped the girl out so much! She refused to let anyone bully her, and she even tried to get her to like the chickens! Yet, the hakka said she would kill her. She didn't know why, but knew it was true. Flaky then lay down in bed, and turned out the light, closing her eyes.

When the clock struck one in the morning, Flaky opened her eyes. Someone was watching her. She could feel it! With shaky paws, she turned on her light, only to see a horrific sight. There, smiling at her in the tree, was Grim. In her paws was her double sided scythe. Flaky let out a shrike of fear, backing up to the edge of her bed.

_CRASH!_

Grim had broken through the window, laughing evilly.

**Grim: I DIDN'T TRY TO MAKE IT RHYME! IT JUST DID! And I was gonna update last night, but I got tired and went to bed.**

**Broken: You're gonna kill me?**

**Grim: *says nothing and walks away* **

**Broken: … Grim?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grim: This is probably gonna be a short chapter, cause I have homework to do!**

**Broken: Enjoy!**

Splendid flew into Flaky's room, and gasped in horror. There, lying on the ground was the tree friend. Her eyes were gouged out, as her stomach had been ripped open, and her organs were tore out. Her quills were also stabbed into her body; some of them even pinned on the wall. The squirrel looked at the wall, only to see one last detail.

'_IT NEVER FORGIVES_

_IT NEVER FORGETS'_

Those words were written in Flaky's own blood. He nearly puked at the sight, as he backed out of the room. Why would someone do such a thing? Who was so sick to do it anyway? That's when it hit him. Grim! Splendid quickly flew out of the house, and into the woods.

Grim sat in a tree, getting the last drops of blood off her scythe. Her ears perked up once she heard something. She knew the sound perfectly well, and jumped down, just being able to slice Splendid's wing. The blue squirrel fell to the ground, now unable to fly.

"Hello, dear Splendid," Grim started, chuckling darkly. "Nice to see you again!"

"What's your problem? What happened to the sweet Grim we knew?" he asked, glaring at her. Splendid knew the hakka. If he made any quick attack, she would surely kill him easily.

"Ah," She smiled at him, climbing up another tree. "You see, Splendid, I've lost my mind. You've all taken advantage of me. Now, when I try to get what I deserve, you exile me from Night City! That's insane, hero. I only want what's mine. Is that really a crime? Did I really break the law?"

"Of course you did!" he shouted, glaring daggers at her. "You killed ten people! And now you just go and kill Flaky? SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

"Yet everyone else did. Now, you _all_ pay!" she hissed, rising her scythe. She brought it down, but Splendid was able to move out of the way. She growled in pure anger, as she started to swing at him. He was able to move back, but he finally tripped over a rock, slamming his head into another stone. Below him was water that slipped easily over stone under it. Grim flipped him over, grabbed the back of his head, and slammed it into the water. His face made contact with the stone, breaking his nose and cracking some of the skull. The water turned a bloody red, as Grim lifted his head out of the water.

"You see, Splendid," she whispered in his ear harshly. "I do believe I've snapped! I mean, I have been struggling through depression lately, and killing was the only thing that made me happy! It got rid of some of the stress. You see what I'm sayin?"

"You sick freak!" he hissed. Grim's grip tightened on the back of his head, as she slammed him down with much more force. The impact smashed his skull, braking into millions of pieces. The once clear water now turned bloody, as Grim threw his body into it. She smiled as she chuckled once more.

"Mr. McAllister, I have a surprise for you~!" Grim grabbed her scythe, put it back on her back, and took out her own Bowie knife.

It was about a ten minute walk for Grim, but she finally made it to Petunia's house. The kit was sleeping there for the night, along with Millie, Naught, Silverpaw, Bravepaw, Haku, and Ruin. The hakka opened the window that led to the room Rainier was sleeping in, and she quietly crept inside. There, she locked the door, and walked over to the boy's bed.

"Rainier. Wake up." Grim said in the sweetest voice she could. The kit yawned as he opened his eyes. He looked up at Grim, thinking it was Petunia. When he did, he was slammed into the wall. He groaned as he rubbed his aching head. He looked up just in time to dodge an attack from Grim.

"I thought you could take me down, Rainier!" Grim hissed, smiling evilly at the kit. He stood up, glaring at the hakka, and bringing out his sharp claws.

Millie woke up with a jolt, her pupil's small. She grabbed her crystal ball, and looked at it. There, in the ball, was a picture of Grim. She laughed evilly as she smeared Rainier's blood on the wall, writing a message of some sort. Then, it faded.

"Naught, dear! Wake up!" Millie nearly screamed, shaking the wolf that slept on the ground. The other female opened her eyes, looking at the elderly woman.

"What?" she asked with a yawn.

"It's Grim! She's going after Rainier!" she told her. Naught's eyes widen, as she jumped to her feet. Naught was the only one who could defeat Grim in battle, but she could never really _kill_ the hakka. No one could. Many times they tried, and they all failed. Even Broken attempted it before, only to be placed in the hospital.

The two ran to the room that Rainier was in, hearing a cry of pain. They tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Naught growled as she kicked the door down, seeing that Grim now held Rainier by his tail, and had already sliced his stomach. It wasn't open, but it was a deep wound, one that would need to be treated. Without a second thought, Naught charged at Grim, knocking the hakka off her feet. Rainier fell to the floor, as Millie quickly rushed to his side, placing a blanket over his wound. On the other side of the room, Naught was trying to stab Grim with her own knife. She only laughed as she kicked the wolf off, and slammed her into the wall. Before she could kill the wolf, multiple footsteps were heard.

_BANG!_

Grim growled as she jumped out the window, running back into the forest. Ruin glared at the window, holding a gun in his paw. Petunia rushed in and picked Rainier up, cradling him, thought she made sure not to get any blood on her fur.

"Is everyone alright?" Silverpaw asked, peaking into the room.

"Rainier has a cut, dear, but other than that, we're all fine." Millie spoke, smiling at the cat, who nodded.

"Rainier? Did you happen to cut Grim?" Naught asked, recalling four deep claw marks on the hakka's cheek.

"Yep! I cut her deeply! All by myself!" he replied happily.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Petunia said, as she took Rainier into the bathroom. She put him in the bathtub, and left, saying she needed to get something. While Rainier lay in bathtub, Silverpaw came in, carrying a few herbs in her paws.

"Here. Chew these up, and then put them on the wound. It'll sting, but it won't last long. It'll help heal your cut quicker. Here's some poppy seed to help you sleep." Silverpaw spoke, handing him the herbs and poppy seed.

"Thanks, Miss Silverpaw!" he said, chewing up the herbs. She nodded and left. Rainier hated the taste of the herbs, but if what Silverpaw said was true, then he'd do it. All by himself.

Petunia hummed a little tune to herself as she grabbed some medicine from her cabinet in the basement.

_CLANG!_

Petunia gasped in surprise as she whipped around. There, sitting on the ground, was a dog painted in blood. He also smiled at her, showing her his sharp teeth. He barked, and footsteps soon followed.

"Grim, stop this!" Petunia said, tears in her eyes.

"Never. I'll never stop!" she replied harshly, charging forward.

"What's taking Miss Petunia so long?" Rainier asked, looking at the door.

"I'll go look for her." Ruin spoke, as he left the bathroom. He made his way down the stairs to the basement, turning on the light.

"Petunia?" he called out. He made his way to the bottom of the stairs, and seen a horrific sight. Petunia lay there, her heart ripped out, while there were also bite marks all over her body.

'_IT NEVER FORGIVES_

_IT NEVER FORGETS'_

Those words were written on the wall in Petunia's blood. Grim was truly a sick girl who needed help. Ruin was sure she wouldn't have come back that night, thinking she had learned her lesson the first time she stepped into the house. He looked on, seeing both boot marks, and paw prints that led to a shadowy corner. He knew Grim's footprints, but he didn't know she had a pet. Taking a deep breath and readying his gun, he followed the footsteps.

_I can't believe it._ Ruin thought as he looked around. He was in a cave filled with beautiful gems. How come no one ever knew about this?

"Well, look who's here, Smile. A detective!" Grim's low voice came. A bark was heard, followed by growled. Ruin held up his gun, aiming it at the hakka's head.

"You gonna shoot me, Ruin? Do it. I dare you. I'm already dead!" she laughed, drawing out her scythe.

"What do you mean?" he asked, glaring at her. She chuckled.

"I'm dead. I was killed long ago, but was brought back by one of the citizens of Night City." she explained.

"No one would help you!" he hissed. She laughed.

"Then talk to everyone in Night City. See what they say." She swung the scythe, hitting a large crystal. The cave shook, before collapsing. Both Grim and Smiled disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke. Ruin ran out of the cave just in time. The path to the cave disappeared, only leaving solid wood. Had he just imagined everything he saw?

"PETUNIA!" Haku screamed, seeing the dead skunk. He ran over to her body, tears in his eyes. Millie put her head down, knowing Petunia had sometimes been a mother to Haku.

"Naught, can't you do anything?" Haku asked, looking back at the wolf, which shook her head.

"My magic will now allow me to bring people back from the dead." she told him. All she did was put a cover over Petunia's body. She looked at the wall, the message from Grim burning into her mind.

**Grim: THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING!**

**Broken: And Grim won't kill any OC that's now ours, unless said. If we don't get that approval, then we won't kill that OC.**

**Grim: If you're OC wasn't in this chapter, don't worry. They will be in the next chapter… hopefully… probably not, but whatever.**

**Broken: We're out! Peace!**


End file.
